extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Sindh
General Information Mahayana (80-631) Hindu (632-710) Sunni (711-1843) |culture = Sindh (Western Aryan)|tech_group = Early Indian (80-749) Indian (750-1843) |government = Princedom - Indian Sultanate|rank = Duchy|development = 41 (80-509, 875-899) 55 (510-539, 654-710) 94 (540-599) 98 (600-635, 652-653) 128 (636-651) 109 (841-860) 93 (861-874) 43 (900-919) 46 (920-999) 48 (1000-1001, 1347-1525, 1739-1767) 45 (1002-1023) 86 (1526) 63 (1527-1573) 31 (1574-1590) 49 (1768-1799) 50 (1800-1843) |capital = Thatta (504)|tag = SND}} is a Western Aryan Kingdom located in the Northern and Southern Sindh areas of Western India, Asia. In the starting year of 80 the country is neighbors with fellow Mahayana in the north, Zoroastrian in the west, and Hindu in the south-east. will convert to Hinduism in the year 632. Between the years of 711 and 840 is part of , which is also when converts to the Sunni faith. Between the years of 1024 is integrated into and eventually into up till 1346. Between the years 1591-1738 is integrated into the . is a vassal to these countries: between 1739 and 1747, and between 1748 and 1840. ends its existence in the year 1844 when it is integrated into 's Indian territory. Decisions Form Bharat ( Western Aryan) * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not ** Cultural Group is Western Aryan ** One of the following must be true: *** In Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist, Sikh) or *** In Buddhist religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Embraced Feudalism ** Owns core province(s): Multan (506), Lahore (507), Surat (517), Chittor (518), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Daulatabad (545), Mahakoshal (550), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Bidar (1948), Kandy (2217), Kumari (4529), Ujjain (4580) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to Bharat. ** Change country missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Set government rank to Empire ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): India ** Can embrace Bharat Ideas and Traditions Indian Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Indian ** Is not at war ** Have at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Indian ** Change Unit Type to Indian Sindhi Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1 Missionaries ** +25.0% Land Force Limit Modifier * Ambition: ** +15.0% National Manpower Modifier * Ideas: ** Enduring Samma Dynasty: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Bab ul Islam: *** +2.0% Missionary Strength ** Strengthen Gujarati Connections: *** +5.00 Merchant Trade Power ** Expand the Makli Necropolis *** +1.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** End Judicial Corruption: *** -0.10 Yearly Corruption ** Oversee the Rise of Thatta: *** -10.0% Construction Cost ** Recruit Balochi Tribesmen: *** +2.5% Mercenary Discipline Category:Countries Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Mahayana countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Sindhi countries Category:Western Aryan countries Category:Early Indian (Tech) Category:Indian (Tech) Category:Kingdom countries Category:Princedom countries Category:Indian Sultanate countries